Pokemon World: Legend Masters
by Julianne Nicole Copas
Summary: In this story, follow 6 pokemon trainers who wanna be the very best, like no one ever was. Watch as they catch and train, win contests and battles, and be the new victors of the pokemon world in an all new region, Kojin.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of a journey

**~Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Journey~**

Well, hi. Have you ever had one of those days, where something so awesome happened, you could hardly believe it? Well, for me, today has been one of those days. Okay. I should probably explain a bit more about myself before continuing with my story. Well, I'm a thirteen year old Pokémon Trainer. I can understand the thoughts and feelings of Pokémon. I've had this gift for as long as I can remember. My dad works at Pokécorp., a company that designs useful things for trainers, and my mom owns a restaurant, The Poképals Restaurant, where people and Pokémon come to eat together.  
My very first Pokémon was a Pikachu. I had owned a few as pets before, but the first one I had ever trained was Pikachu. I got her when I was six years old. My dad brought me to the patches of tall grass right above the town we live in, Fayette Town, in the Kojin region. A wild Pikachu appeared. Dad told me that you could tell this particular one was a female because of the curved spot in the wide part of the tail, that almost made this part heart-shaped. He let me use his Machop (now a Machamp!) to weaken her before I threw the pokéball. I tossed it with such great skill for a six year old, and the Pikachu turned into a red beam of light, and was vacuumed into the ball. It jiggled from side to side three times.  
Pikachu was mine now. I decided to name her Pikagirl. Dad, Pikagirl, and I headed home to show Mom my new Pokémon friend. When we got there, I put a pink-corded necklace with a star charm on her, as kind of an identifier, so people would know she wasn't wild. She seemed very interested in my T.V. I turned it on to show her. She used thundershock on it, and it broke….. But it was alright, because I got a new, bigger one. Oh, yeah. I also have befriended and caught almost every legendary Pokémon, but I don't use them to get an unfair advantage in battle. And some are shiny. Okay, so, on with the story!

" _You would not believe your eyes,  
If ten-million Illumise,  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep,  
`Cause they fill the open air,  
And dance with Volbeat everywhere,  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and,  
Stare….."  
_  
I woke up to _Illumise _by _Noctowl City. _I sat up, only to see a Mew joyfully swaying back and forth to the music. It seemed to notice me, because it turned around, tilted its head to the side, said, "Mew?" Then flew out the window. It actually said, "Come play with me!". I got up and looked out the window. I saw the Pecha Tree, some tall grass from where a Pachirisu planted Cornn seeds, and numerous Pokémon.  
A few minutes later, Pikagirl and I headed out the backdoor. We visited Maizie, our old Persian Pokémon`s grave. I know that she is my spirit guardian and watches over me, and she is one of the reasons I can have the strength to win all battles that come my way. After a few minutes, we went back inside to feed Aphrodite, my Furret, Sweetie the Skitty, Sassy the Meowth, Koda the Purugly, Pearl the Glameow, and Max the Poochyena. After I finished that, I walked out the front door to begin the day.  
Jay was on his porch.  
"Hey! Headin' out?" he shouted to me.  
"Yup!"  
"Alright. I'll just be hanging around here for a while."  
"See ya."  
Mike was on his way to Mom's restaurant, licking his lips. That's no surprise. When wasn`t he at the restaurant? My friend Nicole, who has the same first name as I do a middle one, was already at work. She worked at Mom's restaurant part time. Tanisha waved at me, and Briar was shouting something to me through the window.  
"What?" I called up to him.  
"I said, can I follow you today?"  
"Yeah, whatever. I don't care."  
"Go, Staraptor!" He shouted, and threw a ball. Staraptor came out. Briar leapt out of his bedroom window, followed by his partner Pokémon, Mudkip. They landed on Staraptor`s back, and he flew them gently to the ground. "Thank you! Staraptor, return!" Briar recalled Staraptor to the ball.  
We walked into the restaurant. Two children were playing Pokémon cards at a table. I recognized one of the children to be my cousin Kaitlyn. Her Poochyena, Princess was perched in the seat next to her.  
Pokémon were roaming the restaurant, as Mom and I decided to catch some Pokémon and let them in the restaurant to give it a more friendly feel. Esme, our Espeon, and Draco, our Umbreon greeted us at the door. Nicole was serving Mike his favorite: Tropius Banana Bread. Delicious Tropius bananas are baked into a moist bread, drizzled in sweet Vespiquen honey.  
"Hi, you two. We need your assistance. First, I need you to go milk the Milktanks, then go gather some berries, and then go collect the honey from Vespiquen`s hive. You should probably put your uniforms on." Mom said. Our uniforms consisted of a nametag and an apron.  
"Hi Bessy, hi, Daisy." I said to the Miltank. "Briar, go gather the honey from Queenie. I'll be done in a minute. Meet me at the berry orchard." I was done in exactly a minute, as was Briar. We met up in the orchard and gathered the berries. Just to be safe, we also got Forest`s bananas and Wintrina (Snover)'s berries, too. We proceeded to get the Moomoo milk, bananas, honey, and berries to Mom.  
We got back to Poképals, and Tanisha and Jay had joined our friend's table. Tanisha was dressed in her Pokémon Ranger uniform. She had returned from Almia's Ranger School, and was placed back in her home region.  
"Thank you, guys. Now, I need you, Briar, and Nicole for this one. Professor Sakura Redwood has ordered her favorite, Snoverberry Crepes. Take them to her on Charlie. DO NOT injure him. If you do, you do not get this week's pay. Here you go. Good luck!" Mom said, and handed us the package.  
So we set off for Professor Redwood's lab in Pinebrook Valley.  
"I've done a LOT of tasks at work for your mom, Julianne. But not once has she let me deliver something on her Charizard!" Said Nicole, looking down at the view below.  
"I know. Sweet, right?" Briar asked, also awestruck by everything we were zipping past.  
I have, but I do not let them know. I didn't want to ruin their fun.  
"Down, Charley. We're here." I say. As we land, I hear a loud thud, right before we touchdown.  
When we get off, I see what it was. It turns out that Tanisha, Mike and Jay had been hanging on to Charlie's legs, to follow us.  
"Pika!" Pikagirl said scoldingly.

_**To be continued! **_


	2. Chapter 2: And so it begins

**~Chapter 2: And so it begins….~**

"What were you three doing? ….. Just… Never mind. Just forget it. Let`s go in." I said.  
We walked into the large building that was Professor Redwood's lab. I had been doing some Pokémon research as well, but she would probably just laugh if I showed it to her. The first room was very spacious, and had a lot of artwork and decorations in it. The ceiling was so high, you could probably fly in it. I walked to the center, and was set off track by three doors. I wondered which one was the way to Professor Redwood.  
"Hello? Anyone here?" Tanisha asked.  
"Delivery for Professor Redwood…." Nicole added.  
One of the doors opened. A young woman in a lab coat with magenta colored hair, that appeared to be in her late twenties, stepped into the room.  
"Wow, that was fast. Hello, everybody! Welcome to my lab. I'm Professor Sakura Redwood." She walked over and shook our hands.  
"Wow! You're Professor Redwood? But aren't most Pokémon Professors, well, you know. Old?"  
Briar asked. She laughed.  
"Please ignore what he just said. That's Briar, I'm Julianne, that right there is Nicole, he's Mike, the Ranger is Tanisha, and right behind us is Jay." I answered.  
"Pika!" said Pikagirl.  
"And Pikagirl." I finished. Pikagirl looked satisfied, nodding.  
"Oh, that's right. Your family is setting up a booth at Poképark today, aren't they?"  
"Yup."  
"Okay. Well, follow me." Professor Redwood said. And with that, she led us into the room she came out of.  
This room was advanced in technology, with a lot of machinery, and laptop computers. A few papers that appeared to be for research purposes were stacked neatly on the desks.  
"This is the main lab area, and also the room I give the starter Pokémon away in. But I see you have no need for a starter Pokémon." And gestured toward Pikagirl, Mudkip, Nicole`s Squirtle, Mike`s Munchlax, Tanisha`s Gardevior, and Jay`s Hitmontop.  
"Speaking of research, Julianne's done a bit of researching herself, right Julianne?" Jay said.  
"Yeah. I've read some of her work. It's real good." Briar added.  
"Oh, really? I'd like to see that, if you have the time." The Professor stated.  
"Oh, well, you know, I don't really think-" I start to protest.  
"No, go ahead. Everyone," Prof. Redwood announced to her assistants, "this young lady is going to enlighten us in some of her research. Go ahead, dear. You have the floor."  
Truthfully, everybody looked pretty eager, so I gave in. I reached into my Pokéball-print messenger bag and pulled out my research notes. I could feel my cheeks burning, so I could tell they were a bright, vivid red. Most likely, I looked like a Pikachu.  
"Hi, everyone. Uh, my research is about Legendaries, shiny Pokémon, battle strategy, and why some Pokémon are different, like Spiky-Eared Pichu. There`s also some in here about the folktales and myths. First, have you ever noticed how there is an increased chance of finding Shiny Pokémon in this region than in any other region? And that there are two Legendaries that guard time, Celebi and Dialga? While there is just one regarding space? I have come to the conclusion that perhaps, time is far more complex than space." I began, but I was far from the end.  
"Wow. That is quite amazing. May I check the Pokémon stored in your PC boxes? I've got to see this." The professor asked eagerly at the end.  
"Sure." I said. I walked to one of the PC's that the screen said, "Please scan Trainer Card" on it. I scanned it through the machine, and logged on to my account. Four options came up. "Julianne's PC; Pokémon Storage System; Internet Browser; and Play games." I clicked PSS and went to my PC boxes.  
"Here." I said, and let the professor view the boxes. She saw them in the following order,  
WATER; WATER 2; BUG; ELECTRIC; NORMAL ; NORMAL/ROCK/STEEL; DRAGON/MISC.; PSYGRASS; GHOSTPOI; FLYING; LEGENDS; LEGENDS2; JAY'S TRADES; BRIAR'S TRADES; NICOLE'S TRADES; MIKE'S TRADES; and TANISHA'S TRADES.  
"That`s really great. I think you really should travel. You know, be an adventuring trainer. Your friends could come along." She said, logging me out.

"So we've worked this out: You six will travel together, but come home at 4:15 p.m. Then you will be here until 10:00 a.m. the next day. We're all on the same page?" My father asked all of us. We all replied yes. Since it was now 2:00, my family, my friends, and I set out for Poképark. It's an all year round festival, between Marinedew Town and Charkleford Village. There's rides, games, booths, food, and even places to capture Pokémon. On our way there, we bumped into some Team Rocket grunts. They didn't notice us, but it seemed as if they were up to no good, as usual. We decided to proceed to the festival.

_**To be continued…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Pokepark

**~Chapter 3: Poképark~  
**  
We walked into the arched gate that featured a Pikachu, a Pachirisu, and a Buneary that said:

"_Welcome to Poképark! Open rain or shine! Dawn till dusk."_

A man greeted us at the door. "Hello," he said, "Do you have a booth open today?"  
"Yes."  
"Okay. Right this way, please."  
We helped my parents unload the stuff into the booth. Mom was selling samples of her food; Dad was selling various goods, like upgrades for the Pokégear and Pokétch, hold items, new Pokéballs, and things he has invented.  
"Now. You guys go have fun, and when I call Julianne on the Pokégear, come back here."  
We set out. One sign said, "_Ponyta and Rapidash rides: Just 5 poké." _  
"That looks sorta fun. Don't you guys think? Wait. Where's Mike!" Nicole said. We looked over at our booth again. Sure enough, Mike was there, eating the samples! We rushed over there.  
"Oh, no you don't!" Briar said, and pulled Mike away from the table.  
"Julianne's mom packed food for us, so don't eat the merchandise." Jay added, laughing.  
We set out. Again. There was an arcade.  
"Oooh… Games….." Mike said, staring at the sign.  
"Yeah… You know, I could probably win over all of you." Tanisha said, smirking.  
"Yeah, right! Everyone, let's go to the arcade!" I said.  
First, we saw a prize crane with boxes in it, a game called Voltorb Flip, and Air hockey.  
Then, we checked out an arcade game called, "Catch 'em all!", where you have to play as a trainer, and collect as many pokéballs as you can, but avoid the evil team logos! M for Magma, A for Aqua, R for Rocket, G for Galactic, and P for Plasma. It appeared that once a letter touched you, you lost a life.  
There were also machines for Pokémon Battrio, and finally, a PC.  
"Excuse me sir," I said to the attendant, "but what's in those boxes in the prize crane?"  
"It could be any number of things. It may contain a coupon to a restaurant, a ribbon, a contest accessory, a Pokéball, an evolution stone, a pokédoll, a helpful item, or, the most popular; a Pokémon. Now, listen here, everyone. If you get a Pokémon, take good care of it. Here's a hint, some are shiny! But that's rare. Anyhow, enjoy the fun!" The man said.  
"Wow… I wanna play that! But first, I bet you can't beat me at "Catch 'em all", Julianne!" Briar said.  
"Oh, it is so on!" I said. Jay and Mike went for air hockey. Tanisha and Nicole played on the Battrio machine. A few minutes later, we have used almost every coin we had. Our last minutes in the arcade were spent playing the crane. I'd won a rare candy, Briar got a Tyrogue, Tanisha got a Water Stone, Nicole got a coupon to Poképals, which is kinda dumb because she already gets discounts due to being an employee, and Jay got a Clefairy.  
"I already have a Clefable, so I'll trade you, Nicole." He said. She was happy, because she liked Clefairy.

When we went back outside, a Pokétourney was starting. They needed some competitors, so I called Mom and told her we were all signing up. She said she and Dad would close the booth for a minute to come watch. You see, here in Kojin, we have more advanced competitions. We have Pokétourneys, a combination of a battle, a contest, and a Pokéthlon. It requires 3 people per team. Well, we went to sign up.  
"Ah, hello everyone! It appears we have some volunteers. Please state your names." The announcer said, holding the microphone out to us.  
"Julianne."  
"Nicole."  
"Tanisha."  
"Mike."  
"Briar."  
"Jay."  
"Alright then. Please get ready and work your strategies out backstage. Everyone, let the games begin! In round one, a pair of contestants will face each other in a heated battle with only 1 Pokémon each, after that's done, the other four will compete in a double battle. In round two, both teams will appeal to everybody with 6 Pokémon of their choice, in attempt to raise their scores. And, the final round will be the teams' Pokémon running, swimming, and collecting discs. Now, everyone go!"

Backstage, we worked out our plans.  
"Let me think…." I told my teammates, Tanisha and Nicole. "I know the guys, and they'll most likely let Jay go first to get a leading start. He is the Fighting Gym Leader's son, after all. So let me battle first. We're just about equal in power, seeing as how I beat him every time we battle. Then, Tanisha should use Gardevoir to put one Pokémon to sleep, then, if one tries to attack Squirtle or Gardevoir, use Teleport to pop up at a different spot on the stage. Squirtle should use surf, then get Gardevoir to teleport away from it or use protect. Keep doing that and we'll for sure take over round 1." I could think of a great round one strategy, then Tanisha came up with round 2: The contest appeals.  
"Julianne, I hate asking you to do this, but I think you should use a legendary for the contest. You wouldn't be cheating, because it's not a battle. Legends have as good a chance as any other Pokémon in a contest. Then use Polly, your Pachirisu, and Pikagirl. First, use your Palkia, Michael, to use Draco Meteor and that awesome dance routine I've seen him do. I know he can't really do the most elaborate steps that well yet, but it's worth a shot. Maybe add a Spacial Rend. While Michael's wowing everyone that way, make Polly do Swift and Pikagirl could ride on a shooting star, and use Thunder. When everyone cheers, Gardevoir and I will do our Ranger pose, and draw things in the sky with the Capture Styler's blue light beam. Then Squirtle and Clefairy should go on and use Sing and Water Gun, respectively." Said Tanisha.  
"Tanisha that's brilliant! Okay, also, for the last round, my Squirtle can swim, Pikagirl can run, and Gardevoir can teleport around and collect things." Nicole said. A backstage worker came into the room.  
"You're on."  
"Oh, just made it. Bye, you two." I said nervously. "Ready, Pikagirl?"  
"Pikachuchu!" Pikagirl confidently said.  
I stepped onto the stage. I looked out at the audience. I saw Mom and Dad, Professor Redwood- Wow. A lot of people I knew. I gazed at the opposite end of the stage. I was correct about my opponent. None other than Jay stood on that side of the stage. The announcer's voice blared through the loudspeakers.  
"AND NOW, THE FIRST COMPETITORS TO BE SEEN IN ROUND ONE: BOTH FROM FAYETTE TOWN, JULIANNE, THE LEGEND MASTER! AND, JAY, THE FIGHTING TYPE GYM LEADER'S SON! AND NOW, BEGIN!"  
I let Pikagirl steadily approach her opponent, Jay's Hitmontop. Hitmontop kept spinning, and went out of control.  
"Hitmontop, hold still! You're going to lose!"  
"Pikagirl, Thunder, while Hitmontop's distracted!"  
"Please, Hitmontop, hold still!" The audience laughs at the still spinning Hitmontop. Thunder hits him, then he stops spinning. It was a critical hit!  
"Quick, Hitmontop, Rapid Spin!" Hitmontop began spinning faster than ever, and charged toward Pikagirl.  
"Quick! Jump, then stop him with an Iron Tail!"  
"CHUUUUU!" She jumped, right as Hitmontop came at her. She heavily slammed her tail onto Hitmontop. He fell to the ground.  
"Hitmontop is unable to battle. Julianne wins!" The announcer said, waving the flag. The crowd roars with applause.  
"AAAND, NEXT UP. WE HAVE. TANISHA THE POKéMON RANGER AND NICOLE THE COORDINATER UP AGAINST BRIAR THE ADVENTURER AND MIKE THE PERSON!" The announcer came on again.  
"Gardevoir, make Munchlax fall asleep!" Tanisha commanded.  
"Munchlax, eat this cheese!" Mike ran over and gave Munchlax some cheese, but Gardevoir's Hypnosis hit them both, and they both fell asleep.  
"Well, that's a fail! Mudkip, use Take Down!" Briar shouted. Mudkip rammed herself into Squirtle.  
It was another critical hit. Squirtle's HP was in the red. Squirtle did not wait for a command. She and Gardevoir glanced at each other and nodded. Gardevoir passed an psychic ray through Squirtle's Water Gun. It hit Munchlax, and was a one hit K.O. Mudkip used Tackle and made Squirtle fall over.  
The buzzer sounded, signaling no-time-left.  
"Whoa! A tie!" the announcer said as the audience gasps. "Well, on to round two!"

To be continued!


	4. Chapter 4: Poketourney, continued

**~Chapter 4: Pokétourney continued~**

Well, It was our team's turn to make the contest appeal. I sent out Michael, my trusty Palkia. And no, he is not named after my friend Mike. I took in a deep breath. Tanisha, Nicole and I walked toward center stage. My Pokémon and I had rehearsed this before, just in case we ever got an opportunity like this. Michael said, "GRAAAAAHHHH!" Then sent about a dozen multicolored meteors hurtling out of the sky. That's his best attack, Draco Meteor. He started to do a multistep, elaborate, dance routine. He almost tripped on his tail. I started to play my ocarina to Zelda's Lullaby, and on the last step of his dance, that looked almost like the disco, a portal that led into space opened up, made a screeching noise, then closed back up and vanished. Michael held that pose as I continued to play. Polly spun around and used Swift, and a few shooting stars twinkled out of the sky and hovered in midair.  
She held the pose as Michael did, and Pikagirl leapt onto one, and used her strongest attack, Thunder. It hit one of the meteors Michael brought out of the sky. It twinkled. She held the pose too.  
Gardevoir and Tanisha did their Ranger pose. Tanisha clicked the button on her Capture Styler. She had preset it to write "I love Pokémon" and, "We shall win" in the sky. They held their pose as well. Squirtle used Water Gun like a geyser shooting up towards the sky, and Clefairy used sing. With everything else finished, the meteor that was struck by Pikagirl's lightning busted into a sparkling, rainbow dust.  
The crowd was silent, then cheered.  
"Great performance, ladies. Go rest up before round three. We'll come getcha." The same man that got me from backstage said. Since we were hanging out backstage, we had no clue what the guys did, but everyone thought it was pretty good. We were called back out to the stage. We were surprised to see that they had put a pool onto the stage, and put a sort of racetrack up. There were also discs scattered around. First, Mudkip and Squirtle faced off in the swimming race. It was really close, but Mudkip won by the fin on her head. In the race, Pikagirl beat Hitmontop by a longshot, and, Munchlax ate as many discs as Gardevoir collected. In the end, we won, but only by 10 points.  
"Congrats, ladies. You won! Your prize is this trophy, the Pokétourney Cup. Guys, you get a medal, saying you played a fair game. That's it for today's tourney, so, see ya!" The announcer said.  
"That's so awesome! I can't believe we-" Nicole said, but we were all shoved by 2 Team Rocket employees. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were none other than Jessie, James, and their cat Meowth.  
"We'll be taking that, to present to the boss! He'll rank us up. Prepare for trouble!" shouted Jessie, her gloved hands trying to wrestle the trophy out of Nicole's hands. Nicole handed it off to my mom, and Dad shielded her from the Rockets.  
"Because you can bet that we'll make it double!" shouted James.  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"To unite all peoples within our nation!"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above!"  
"Jessie!"  
"James!"  
"Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight, fight, fight…"  
"Meowth, dat's right!"  
"You're going to prepare for trouble if you don't leave right now!" I said, furiously. "You're going to pay. Go, Pikagirl!"  
"Go Hitmontop!"  
"Go, Gardevoir!"  
"Go, Squirtle!"  
"Go Mudkip!"  
"Go Munchlax!"  
With that, Team Rocket had finally given in to the fact that we had them surrounded, and there was no possible way out of this, aside from being blasted off.  
"Okay, electric rat. Go ahead…" Meowth said.  
"Pikaaa… CHUUUUUUUUUU!" Pikagirl used the best Thunderbolt I'd ever seen.  
"We're blasting off again!..." Team Rocket said in unison. There was a small *ting* noise when we could no longer see them.  
"Let's have a round of applause for today's heroes!" The announcer guy from before said, and everybody cheered. Their cheers and applause and "Woooooo!"s were cut short by the sound of a microphone screeching. We turned around. A banner that read, _Noctowl City_ was swaying over a smaller stage.  
"This one's for you." Said the lead singer, pointing to us. A lot of Pokémon crowded around the stage. All my legends were called from their balls, and hoisted my friends and I up into the air. Hovering straight above me was the Mew from before, and a Shiny Celebi. They took two pokéballs out of my bag and recalled themselves to them. Then, the band began to play. Illumise and Volbeat were dancing above the stage.

_"You would not believe your eyes,  
if ten- million Illumise,  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep…  
'Cause they fill the open air,  
And dance with Volbeat everywhere,  
You'd think me rude but I would just stand and…  
Stare…_

I like to make myself believe…  
That Pokémon think… like… us…  
It's hard to say that I'd rather be at home when I'm training,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems…

'Cause I get a thousand hugs,  
From a lot of, these little bugs,  
As they try to teach me how to train…  
Charizard's above my head,  
Pikachu's beneath my bed,  
A Spinarak is just hanging by a thread…

I like to make myself believe…  
That Pokémon think… like… us…  
It's hard to say that I'd rather be at home when I'm training,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems… With Pokémon…

Leave my door open, just a crack… (Please take me away from here…)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac... (Please take me away from here…)  
Why do I tire of counting Mareep… (Please take me away from here…)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep…

To ten million Illumise…  
I'm weird, 'cause I hate goodbyes…  
I got _**Misty**__-eyed as they said farewell…  
But I'll know where several are…  
If battling gets really hard,  
'Cause I caught a few and kept them in pokéballs!_

I like to make myself believe…  
That Pokémon think… like… us…  
It's hard to say that I'd rather be at home when I'm training,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems… With Pokémon…

I like to make myself believe…  
That Pokémon think… like… us…  
It's hard to say that I'd rather be at home when I'm training,  
'Cause everything is never as it seems… With Pokémon…

I like to make myself believe…  
That Pokémon think… like… us…  
It's hard to say that I'd rather be at home when I'm training,  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams…"

Well, after that, we just went home after them autographing the trophy, and the balls that contained Mew and Celebi.  
And I'm looking forward to tomorrow, when my friends and I will set out on a real Pokémon Journey!

_**To be continued…**__  
_


End file.
